The present invention relates generally to a new and novel tubular beam motor vehicle differential axle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel tubular beam motor vehicle differential axle assembly having a single structure which acts as both the load carrying structure, as well as the torque transmitting structure.
In known prior art motor vehicle differential axle assemblies, a separate load carrying structure and torque transmitting structure are provided. For example, many known prior art motor vehicle differential axle assemblies include a load carrying structure having tubes and a torque transmitting structure having a carrier connected with axle shafts installed inside of a differential housing.
It would be desirable to provide a motor vehicle differential axle assembly having a single structure which acts as both the load carrying structure, as well as the torque transmitting structure, to reduce the number of parts needed for, and thus the cost of, a functional motor vehicle differential axle assembly.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefore, directed to a tubular beam motor vehicle differential axle assembly having two (2) tubular shafts, each of the tubular shafts having gear teeth formed on one end thereof, or alternatively having a gear mechanically connected to the end of the tubular shaft by, for example, a chemical bonding material, a weld, an interference fit and/or one or more mechanical fastener(s), and the other end of each of the tubular shafts having a flange to which a motor vehicle wheel is mounted. A tubular differential case partially houses the two (2) tubular shafts, a set of pinion mate gears and a pinion mate gear shaft. A ring gear is positioned outboard of the tubular differential case which receives rotational power from an input shaft. A differential carrier houses the tubular differential case, as well as the ends of the tubular shafts having the gear teeth, the pinion mate gears and the pinion mate gear shaft and the differential carrier also houses bearings, spacers, seals and fasteners, which are preferably of conventional design, for the tubular beam motor vehicle differential axle assembly.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.